


Love Conquers All

by GothicRainbow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Gen, Love Prevails, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRainbow/pseuds/GothicRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. It's basically just a fraction of what I think could happen in Season 3 of my favorite web series, Carmilla. So sit back, relax (maybe), and "Buckle up Creampuff!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

"...But Carm, what if you don't make it back?!", Laura exclaimed to her hesitant, yet determined girlfriend. "That's the risk I'm willing to take if it means that you'll be safe, Creampuff!", Carmilla professed before giving her love one last kiss before running out the door. You see, when they escaped from Sylas University with LaFontaine, Carmilla had a feeling something wasn't right with Perry. When they were able to get a live feed into the webcam, LaFontaine was able to hack into the footage of Laura's laptop that she absent-mindedly left behind. In that footage Carmilla's suspicions were confirmed. Her mother had possessed Perry's body just as she had done to Laura! She knew there had to be a way to release Perry from her mother's grip without permanently damaging her. Carmilla was not only doing this for Laura, but she was doing it for LaFontaine. It was the least she could do since she saved her life, besides she was her friend! Once outside, Carmilla morphed into her Black Panther form, "I'll cover more ground in less time this way!", she thought. "I have to find Perry... er, Mother, before she finds Laura!", the mere thought of what her mother might do to Laura if she were too late made every cell in her body shiver. Meanwhile, LaFontaine and Laura were trying to come up with a strategy, a Plan B if you will, if by chance the now possessed Perry were to find them and Carmilla weren't there. "Maybe there's something in these books I kept that will help?" LaFontaine questioned. "How did you manage to get those?! We left the campus so fast it didn't seem you would have enough time to think let alone grab anything!", Laura stated, both shocked and amazed. "Easy! They were right by the entrance to the secret hideaway the whole time so, when we fled, I grabbed them thinking they could come in handy someday!", LaFontaine proclaimed proudly, handing Laura one of the books. Hours upon hours went by as the two tried looking for any clues to both free Perry from Carmilla's Mother's grasp and kill her once Perry was free, when they heard a noise in the distance. "Who's there?!", both of them asked, wary of the answer. "It's me! Thank goodness I found you!", the mysterious figure exclaimed. "JP? Is that you?", Laura questioned. "Why yes! Were you expecting someone else?", JP stated as he walked closer and into the light for them to see. "Oh thank God for that! Maybe you can help us then?", LaFontaine asked. "Sure, how may I be of service LaFontaine?". As both JP and LaFontaine continued looking through the books for clues, Laura couldn't help but worry about Carmilla. She thought to herself; What if Carmilla does find Perry alive and her Mother is still in control of her?, Is her Mother stronger now that the Demi-God is dead?, Will she kill Carmilla now because of me?, "For the love of God please come back to me alive Carm... I can't bare to lose you again! I love you far too much..." she mutters to herself. LaFontaine suddenly notices how quiet Laura has become. "Are you ok Laura?", they ask. "Yea I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?", Laura replies, trying to hold back tears. LaFontaine and JP take a break from looking for clues to sit beside Laura to comfort her. "I'm sure Carmilla is fine Laura.", JP says. "I'm with JP! She did knock her mother into the crater afterall, even if in the end it was you who killed her... I'm sure she's already got a plan to separate her from Perry and kill her once and for all before anyone else gets hurt!", LaFontaine proclaimed, trying to hide their own sadness. They missed Perry just as much as Laura missed Carmilla. Deep down inside, they love her and decided that if everything goes smoothly that they would tell Perry exactly how they felt. Just then, JP arose to his feet, "I've got it!", he exclaimed. Startled, both Laura and LaFontaine asked, "What is it JP?". "I think I may have a way to release Perry from Carmilla's mother so that she can finally rid us all of her mother's fury!". "That's great news! What is it?", Laura asked. "Well its simple really...", JP trails off. Meanwhile, Carmilla shifts back to her human form after what seemed like miles of searching for her mother. "She's got to be here somewhere..." she wonders, thinking of Laura; I hope she's still ok where I left her, maybe I should head back to check on her, if anything happened to Laura while I was away I couldn't live with myself. With that last thought still floating in her head she shifted back into her panther self and headed back, hoping she wasn't too late. "So that's it? That's all we have to do for Perry to be released from her mother's grip?! You're sure it won't hurt Perry!", LaFontaine asked JP, both happy to have a plan but scared to death of losing Perry. "Yep! Now we just need to hope that...", but before he can finish his statement they're interrupted with a sudden crash. As the dust clears, they see none other than... Perry, which from her demeanor is still possessed by Carmilla's mother. Alongside her stands Danny and Mattie, both of them looking angry and hungry. "Ah, so we meet again! This body has served me well for the time being. You can call me Lilita." she states, glaring at Laura like she's to be her next meal. "What have you done with Carmilla you evil witch?!", Laura exclaimed, hoping that she was wrong and that Carmilla was on their trail, soon to be there to save them all. Lilita looked shocked, "Do you really think I would kill my precious Mircalla before I came here to do as I planned?" she asked. "And, wh-what is that exactly?", Laura questioned, trying to hide the fact that she was scared to know what Lilita had planned, but to no avail. Mattie and Danny scoffed, "Do you really think she's going to tell you?!" they said together. "Oh poor, poor Laura. You don't have my precious daughter here to save you from what I'm about to do with you!", Lilita laughed. "We won't let you hurt her!", JP and LaFontaine exclaim, pushing Laura behind them. "Do you really think you can save her now when I have your friends Danny and Perry here to bend to my will?", with that said, her demeanor changes, "LaFontaine, is that you? Help me... please...". "Perry! I'm here!" LaFontaine runs to hug who she thinks is Perry. "LAFONTAINE! NO!", Laura and JP yell as they try to stop her, but it's too late. As they get closer they realize what they have done. With a snap of her fingers, LaFontaine is grabbed by Danny. Lilita's laughs maniacally, "You fool! You really thought this weak minded body I'm in could overpower the grip I have on her?! Mattie! Grab that other fool whilst I take care of this beautiful morsel in front of me!", Lilita demanded. "KEEP AWAY FROM HER MOTHER!" growled a charging black panther as it leaped between Laura and its mother. "CARM!", Laura screamed, "You came back!". As Carmilla shifted back to human form, Laura reached out to her and Carmilla closed the distance, hugging her. "Of course I came back! I love you! I couldn't let Mother kill you!", with that she gave Laura a quick kiss before stepping in front of her. "I'm not going to let you harm anyone else from this point on Mother!" Carmilla hissed. Lilita laughs, "You really think I believe you'll hurt me while I'm still in this mortal's body? Knowing she's one of your friends?", Lilita continues to advance towards Laura. "Get out of the way Mircalla before you get hurt!", she demands. Carmilla begins laughing, "I've learned one thing both through my love for Laura and throughout all the years of your belittling and torture Mother!", Laura glances downward and notices she's holding something behind her back. "Oh really?", Lilita raises a brow, "what is that?" she says amused. "That love is the greatest power one can have to urge them to do the right thing!", as she says this, Carmilla lunges for her mother and quickly wraps the necklace that her mother had previously used to possess Laura, around Perry's neck, reciting an ancient spell while doing so. "Mir-mircalla, wh-what are you d-doing!", Lilita stutters. "Putting you back into the necklace where you belong!", Carmilla professed before finishing the spell. Slowly, her mother swirls around Perry in a black cloud of smoke before releasing her from her trance and entering the necklace. Before Perry can register what's going on around her, Carmilla removes the necklace from her neck, smashing it between the ground and her shoe. As if nothing happened, Danny too is released from Lilita's control and Mattie takes this chance to run to fight another day. LaFontaine runs to Perry's side just before she almost collapses to the ground. "Laura, LaFontaine, where am I and what's going on here?!", Perry says, dazed and confused. "It's a long story Perr...", LaFontaine states, "but before that, there's something I would like to say before anything else happens.", they say before letting her go so Perry can look at them face to face. "Yes LaFontaine?" They take hold of Perry's hands and look her straight in the eyes. "Perr... all of this has given me enough time to think about things... about you, about me, about... us...", Perry begins to look concerned. "Perr, I love you! I can't live without you! Deep down inside... I hope you do too..." they let go of her hands, not leaving eye contact after just professing their love for their lifetime freind. They see a hesitation in Perry's eye, but before they can apologize for making things awkward, Perry leans in and kisses LaFontaine. "I already knew that silly... I love you too!" Perry says looking at the reaction on LaFontaine's face. "Then why didn't you say anything sooner?", LaFontaine asks, both confused but happy. "Before I had the opportunity to tell you, all these strange things started happening and before I knew it I'm standing here... with all of you, hearing you finally admitting that you love me", she hugs LaFontaine and kisses them again, only this time, she doesn't stop. Everyone else looks at them and smiles as they all leave them be. Carmilla turns to Laura, and before Danny can lash out at her, JP grabs her, calms her down and leads her away from them, knowing they need to be alone. Laura looks deep into Carmilla's eyes and notices for the first time since everything happened that she's been holding back tears. "Carm? What's wrong?", she hugs her in hopes of making her feel better. Carmilla looks away from Laura, "I almost lost you Laura... if I were here any later than I had arrived, my mother would have killed you and it would have been all my fault! I never should have left your side just to find her! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened...", Carmilla says as she falls to her knees. Laura kneels before Carmilla, lifting her face by her chin to meet her eyes, "... but you made it Carm! You saved us all from your mother! I know it wasn't...", before Laura can finish what she's about to say, Carmilla interrupts her. "No Laura! I did this all for you! I love you!", she proclaims. Laura looks at Carmilla and before she can say anything, Carmilla kisses her. Laura smiles as she returns the kiss, both of them wrapped up in eachothers arms. Time passes and they all gather together, Perry in LaFontaine's arms, Carmilla holding Laura while planting soft kisses on her forehead, JP smiling at the lovebirds while keeping Danny beside them as to not cause further conflict. Laura is the first to break the silence. "What do we do now?", Carmilla chuckles, "We live, love and get the hell outta here before anything else happens Cupcake!". Everyone finally agrees and walk away as the sun rises.


End file.
